Christmas Special!
by SilverWolfStar
Summary: Random Christmas one-shots of Konoha and Suna... oh, and Akatsuki! Buying tree's, carol singing, fancy dress party, all leading up to that special day! MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1 Team 7

**Team 7 : Christmas Tree Mania!**

Christmas is appearing, the streets are coated with frost and ice, and people's breaths come out in fog - apart from Shikamaru, who smokes along with his sensei! - and everyone is filled with Christmas cheer!

"I hate Christmas… and shopping… Put the two together, and I hate them with a burning intensity!" one Uchiha grumbled to his fellow pale-skinned, dark hair and eyes team mate.

Ah yes, Sasuke-teme has returned to Konoha, a year ago, and has been let off after an entire year of… Basically being Tsunade's slave, and being under ANBU supervision. Sai was still part of Team Kakashi, and the two often worked together.

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… five miso ramen, four miso ramen, three miso ramen, two miso ramen and a bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto sang, skipping in front of Team 7/Kakashi.  
Sakura frowned, a slight smile on her lips though, whilst Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"Naruto, I'm guessing you want ramen for Christmas?" Sai asked, in an attempt at a joke. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi gawped openly at Sai, while Naruto just nodded, not noticing.

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto's voice screamed happily.

Sakura looked around for the blonde ninja, her own Christmas tree already wrapped up in netting. It was a few inches over her own head, and a pretty ever green.  
Sasuke and Sai stopped arguing over a 5foot5 tree, to look around for Naruto too.

Kakashi stood next to the smallest, but fattest, tree he could find, and looked up at a huge 6foot9 tree wavering around next to him.

"Yes Naruto?" he answered, peering round said tree, to find Naruto, and three clones, pushing the tree along.

"I'm getting this one! He's a beauty, isn't he?!" Naruto laughed.  
"Naruto… How is that going to fit into your house?" Sakura asked cautiously. Naruto turned from watching his tree go through the netting machine to Sakura.

"I will make it fit, you watch, Sakura-chan!" he grinned, flicking his thumb up at her with a cheesy grin.

A few moments later, he screeched in horror."ZOMG, I'M TURNING INTO BUSHY BROWS!"

Sakura fell about laughing, as Sasuke smirked, Sai smiled his fake smile, while taking the tree from the youngest Uchiha and Kakashi sighed.

* * *

"Froggy is empty," Naruto moaned sadly, placing his frog purse into his inside pocket.

Sakura was happily carrying her tree, while Sasuke glared daggers at Sai, who was carrying the 5foot5 tree Sasuke had wanted, while the Uchiha lugged around his smaller 5foot4 Christmas tree.

Kakashi was simply rolling his tree along the ground, completely engrossed in one of his oldest copies of Icha Icha.

Naruto had his clones out again, and they were carrying it, while he himself strutted along in front of it.

"Hey, dickless, sure you aren't compensating for lack of something with that huge tree of yours?" Sai asked, with a fake smile.

Naruto paused for a moment, before growling and cursing, flinging himself at Sai.

"So, Sasuke, you are coming round to Kakashi's for Christmas day, right?" Sakura asked, as they left Sai and Naruto to cat fight with each other on the street.

"Yes."  
"One word and syllable answers now, huh?"  
"Hn."  
"I'll take that as a yes!"  
"Aa."

Sakura twitched and smacked Sasuke on his spiky hair.

"Talk properly to me dammit!"  
"Sorry, Sakura," he all but purred, leaning in, and making girls around him melt.

Sakura glared at him with hard emerald eyes."No."

"But-"  
"No."

"Sakura!" he whined, as the pinkette stormed off to walk with their old sensei.

"Sasuke-teme! I beat Sai!" Naruto grinned, closely followed by an amused artist.

"He didn't beat me. He just got up and left as soon as he noticed you guys had gone," Sai corrected, before walking off to his apartment.

"See ya Christmas Eve, Sai!" Sakura called, suddenly hurtling off after the artist, and placing a kiss on his red cheek. Sasuke and Naruto gawped, as Sakura skipped back down to her tree, where she had leant it against Kakashi.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto choked out.  
"It's Christmas, a time to be jolly!" Sakura protested.

"There's jolly… And then there is kissing Sai on the cheek!" Sasuke smirked.

"Jealous, you two?!" the medic teased, as they walked towards Kakashi's house.

"NO!" they both yelled, as Sakura giggled.

"Goodbye, Naruto, Sasuke… Sakura!" Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, leaning towards the medic. Sakura giggled, placing a small kiss on his mask-covered cheek.

Naruto and Sasuke growled, and hooked their arms through Sakura's, dragging her off, whilst Naruto's clones took care of the Christmas tree's.

Sakura was happily singing Christmas carols, waving to her friends as she got dragged through the streets, until they reached Sasuke's house.

"Dobe," the Uchiha nodded gruffly, as the clones holding his tree poofed away.  
Naruto grinned back with a,"Teme,"

"Sakura," Sasuke purred again, leaning forward.  
"Teme," Sakura nodded, with a laugh.

"Be fair!"  
"I'm a ninja, when am I ever fair?!" Sakura joked, quoting Sasuke a week before, during a fight over ramen.

Sasuke scowled, and turned his head to the side with a sniff.

Then his eyes widened, as Sakura placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before skipping off, dragging Naruto with her.  
"See ya Teme!" they both hollered at a shocked - and happy - Sasuke.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, what do you want to get for Christmas?" Naruto asked, as the duo strolled towards his apartment.

"I dunno. You?"

"Ra-"  
"Ramen, I knew it!" Sakura laughed, knocking her knuckles into the side of his head softly, scoffing when he whined at her.

"I was gonna say a… a… Rabbit!" Naruto thought desperately.

"Okay, I'll get you one. A really cute cuddly one, called Fluffy!" Sakura teased, allowing Naruto to rap his knuckles on her forehead.

Suddenly, the clouds decided to open themselves up, and allow snowflakes to dance down, settling instantly on the frosty ground.

"SNOW!" both Sakura and Naruto yelped, sticking their tongues out.

Ah yes, snow brings out the five year-old in you!

"Ah damn, here's my house," Naruto sighed jokingly, wriggling his blonde eyebrows at Sakura.

"Naruto-baka, don't do that, you look… Like Ero-sennin!"  
"WHY, SAKURA-CHAN, WHY?!" Naruto whined dramatically, gripping her head and shaking it softly.

Sakura laughed, a soft melodic laugh, and Naruto stared at her transfixed. The snow was swirling around her, coating her pink locks and her eyelashes, her cheeks turning rosy red and her emerald green eyes bright and beautiful.

Sakura noticed him staring and flushed, causing her cheeks to go even redder.

"Psst, bakas, this is where you kiss!" a voice hissed angrily.

Naruto swung his head, his hands drifting to cup Sakura's face, to look for the voice, that sounded surprisingly like Ino, and eyed the bushes warily.

"Don't be troublesome, leave them alone and let us go home," a bored voice groaned.  
"Shut up, Fawn!" Ino hissed at, who was obviously, Shikamaru.

"Honestly, Sunflower, Fawn, maybe we shouldn't be here… Hime is turning blue!" a rough voice commented.  
"A-ano, Inu, I'm f-fine. I-I like the s-snow…" a soft voice trailed off after Inu -obviously Kiba - commented on her.

"You guys are rubbish at being quiet!" a boisterous voice yelped.  
"You aren't helping, Dragon." stated a commanding voice.  
"ICE CUBE, SHUT UP!" 'Dragon' yelled back.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura whispered, while their friends continued to fight behind the bush.

"Sakura-cha-"Sakura cut off Naruto's words by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. Only a small kiss, but it shut him up.

"I'm going to tell Papa Deer on you!" 'Sunflower' continued to shriek, as the bush rustled, obviously 'Sunflower' attempting to strangle 'Fawn'.

"Troublesome flower, let me go!"

"Guys, please, you are scaring Hime!"

"I'm fine, Inu, d-don't interrupt thei- D-demo, the-they ar-are ki-kis-kiss-"  
"OH MY KAMI!" 'Sunflower' yelped, as Naruto and Sakura parted, resting their foreheads against each others' and smiling.

"Guys, come out, please," Sakura called, before getting tackle by a blonde whirlwind, and not the one she just kissed.

"Forehead-girl, my baby is growing up! Remember wh-when I first met you, and I-I helped you blo-bloom into a beau-beautiful cher-cherry bloss-blossom…" Ino started sobbing dramatically, turning to fling herself at her lazy team-mate who looked mildly surprised and amused.

"She gets over-emotional when her friends get boyfriends," he explained to the confused looks, as Ino started wailing about 'blossoms blooming' and so on.

"Boyfriend?! We just kissed, Ino-pig!" Sakura cried, as Naruto slipped an arm round her shoulder, before gingerly withdrawing it at her glare.

"But Sakura-chan, I want you for Christmas!" Naruto wailed, getting down on his knees.

Ino looked up from crying, before choking and wailing again. Hinata, Kiba, TenTen and Neji - who did you think Dragon and Ice cube were?! - sweat dropped, as Shikamaru hoisted her up onto his shoulder and walked off, waving good bye lazily.

"… See ya guys!" Kiba blurted out in the uncomfortable silence, dragging Hinata off to meet Shino and Kurenai, as Naruto stayed pleading Sakura on the floor.  
Neji and TenTen quietly slipped away, as Sakura sighed, with a slight pout.

"Fine… We'll date,"

"OH SAKURA-CHAN THANK YOU!" Naruto yelped, jumping up and smashing their lips together again.

* * *

Who knew Christmas Tree buying would be so… eventful?!

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~** Wow, that turned slightly fluffy and smushy and strange come the end… I didn't even know what happened, I was just talking to my family and typing at the same time! So, when I read through I was like, Dude, WHAT?!?!?!

I always imagined Ino getting overly dramatic when her friends get boyfriends… I don't know why.

Did you like the code-names I gave them? Was Sasuke-teme alright a little bit OOC? I'm not sure why I turned it Sakura X Naruto, Sakura's not my favourite female character… Heh, I didn't even realise what I was typing let alone who!! :D XP

Yeah, Read and review, my first of the Naruto Christmas Series!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Team 8

**Christmas Tree Mania … Team 8**

"Akamaru!" Kurenai groaned, as the great white dog hurtled through the queue, knocking his tail into people, with a giant grin on his face.

His owner chuckled, and people turned to half-glare at the Inuzuka.  
Shino knocked him on the back of the head, and Kiba whined unhappily, and muttered apologies, lugging his tree up to the cashier.

"Where's Hina-hime?!" Kiba suddenly panicked, noting it was only Shino standing beside a small tree, Kurenai beside her tree and him, Akamaru, and the tree dragging behind Akamaru, like a sleigh.

"I'm here, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," her voice soothed Kiba, as she approached with a five foot tree, a gentle green and branches spreading out everywhere. Kiba was instantly calm, and followed Kurenai and Shino, who were discussing weapon classics, out the door.

The snow stayed like a blanket, enfolding their village in it's ice cold, frosty grip.  
Hinata pulled her scarf up a bit more, covering her red nose, and Kiba turned, taking Hinata's small, light tree and chucking it on top of his own. Akamaru barked happily, and started trotting ahead of the duo, the tree dragging behind him.

"Ano, is he going to be okay, carrying those two?" Hinata began to fret.

"He'll be fine, he ate the entire turkey yesterday, mother was not impressed, so she took the money out of my account to pay for a new turkey. He needs to lose the weight now!" Kiba grinned, as Hinata giggled at the tale.

"Kiba-kun, you do know we are going round Hinata's place for Christmas Eve?" Kurenai dropped back, taking Kiba's left, while Shino took Hinata's right.

"Well, I do now!"

"…"

"What?" Kiba asked, confused at the 'You are an idiot' looks he got.

"Look, it's snowing!" Hinata squealed suddenly, spinning around, her arms outstretched. Sure enough, the flakes continued fluttering down, and Hinata started dancing in circles, attracting stares from men, women, boys and girls alike.

Kiba and Shino sent out murderous intent towards the pervy men and boys, while young girls ran to join Hinata.

"Hinata-neechan! Look at us!" a few of them cried, swirling round, and round Hinata, who laughed sweetly, and clapped her hands.

"They all really love her, huh?" Kiba grinned, watching the heiress dance.

There was a chuckle from Kurenai, but Shino made no sound. Kiba turned his head slightly, to see where his silent friend went, only to see him walking towards Hinata, who laughed and spun with him.  
Kiba growled, and turned his head away, when a young girl pawed at his jacket. He glanced at her bright red cheeks, her green eyes and blonde ringlets and melted.

"I'll see you Kiba, Christmas Eve!" Kurenai laughed, as Kiba crouched down to her height.

"Hey, mister, please c-could you… D-dance with me-me?" the girl asked shyly, flushing, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Course I can, darling. You wanna dance on my feet?" Kiba chuckled, remembering dads always danced with their younger daughters on their feet.

"Yeah yeah! Like Tou-san does!" the girl squealed, clapping her hands together. His two team-mates looked up at the squeal, only to see Kiba dancing with a small girl.  
Hinata giggled softly, and Shino shook his head.

"So, what's your name?"  
"I'm Harumi!"

"Beautiful name sweetie. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and that there is Akamaru," Kiba gestured to his great white dog, to which the girl squealed and raced towards Akamaru.

Kiba laughed as she petted him, cooing and giggling, and more girls crowded the nin-dog.

"Shino! Come on, we need to get home, Tsunade needs to see you!" Shibi called his son, as he exited the shop.

"Good bye, Hinata. I will be attending yours on Christmas Eve, if that is fine?" Shino inclined his head, letting go of his two minute dance partner.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine… I mean, everyone is… as in teams… are going to one person's place, and then they, as a team, will go to the _big_ Christmas Eve party, in which Suna guests are at, and the Hokage herself is hosting!" Hinata's eyes shone with excitement at the night a few days away.

"Well, I'll see you then. See ya, mutt!"  
"Bug boy!" Kiba retorted, suddenly next to them and knocking his fist gently into Shino's shoulder.

They both grinned - Shino less noticeable, for obvious reasons - before Shino walked away.

The snow was beginning to fall thicker, and Hinata was shivering, her hood up and her scarf tight round her neck.

"Come on, Hina-hime, let's get you and your tree home," Kiba suggested, motioning to Akamaru to get away from his new fans.

"Bye, Kiba-kun!" Harumi called, running away and waving to the Inuzuka, who winked at her, causing the small girl to fall over in embarrassment.

"Don't do that to young girls, Kiba-kun! You make them do that!" Hinata laughed.

Kiba chuckled too, before shrugging off his jacket.  
"Kiba? What on earth are you doing, you'll get a cold!" Hinata panicked, as he placed it over her shoulders.

"Hina-hime, for goodness sake, put your arms in it! You'll freeze!"  
"I'll freeze?! You're going to freeze, Kiba-kun, please, take it back!" Hinata thrust the jacket back into his arm, before running off to walk after Akamaru.

"Don't be a child!"

Hinata responded by sticking her tongue out. Kiba howled with laughter at that, before promptly tackling the Hyuuga Heiress to the ground and tickling her.

"Inuzuka." a cold voice interrupted the shrieks and laughter. Hinata tipped her head back, looking up at her cousin, who was standing with his arms crossed. Kiba gulped inwardly, but didn't bother standing up.

"Hyuuga," he muttered. Neji watched them with an eyebrow arched and a scowl on his face… Right before a snowball hit him in the face.

Kiba and Hinata spluttered into laughter, and rolled, to see who threw the snowball. TenTen grinned, a pile of snowballs at her feet, Lee continuing to make them and a snowball tossing up in the air before landing in her palm.

"TenTen…" Neji trailed off dangerously.

"Neji…" she teased, before shrieking and pushing Lee to run with the snowballs, as Neji chased after his two team-mates.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO INTERRUPT LOVE TIME BETWEEN THOSE TWO!" TenTen's voice carried, as a girlish yelp echoed.

Hinata and Kiba chuckled, Hinata flushing a bit, as they scrambled up, slipping sometimes back into the other, and after lot's of apologising, they managed to stand up, in front of the Hyuuga Compound gates.

"So… I'll see you Christmas Eve, yeah?" Kiba asked, determined not to look into her eyes: What an epic failure that was.

"Yes, of course, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled sweetly. Kiba coughed, and turned to look at the Christmas Tree.  
He picked it up, grunting a little as it dipped downwards, before hoisting it up onto his right shoulder.

"Where did you want this?"

"Oh, Kiba-kun, I can do that myself! Please, let me do it, I…" Hinata trailed off.  
Her protests were falling on deaf ears, as Kiba strolled calmly into the Hyuuga compound.

He barked a laugh at Hinata's miserable face, causing several Hyuuga's to look up, in amusement.

"Here please, Kiba-kun," Hinata gestured at the seating area, in the corner.  
Kiba put it in the pot that was already there, and gently pushed it up."

Looks pretty there. Can't wait to see you decorate it!" he grinned, his canines glinting, before turning to walk out again.

"Um… Thank you, Kiba. That was really… sweet of you…" Hinata bit her lip, before throwing her arms round his neck and kissing his cheek.

Kiba was startled - understatement of the century - and blushed bright red.  
"Nah, that's … that's fine, I-I was being a gentleman, I m-mean," he stumbled into the wall, rather than the door, and Hinata gawped, "I sou-sounded quite up myself, ne? Hahaha…" he laughed nervously, before bolting to the entrance of the Hyuuga compound.

"I made an absolute idiot of myself… Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" Kiba snarled to himself, slapping his cheek every time he said 'idiot'. Akamaru looked puzzled, and shook his white head.

The Inuzuka and his dog companion walked home, Kiba often groaning at his stupidity.

* * *

Hinata giggled, as TenTen, Neji and Lee came into the room, TenTen winking at her.

"Hinata! Your youthful light has- mmph!" Lee was cut off by Neji putting his hand over his mouth.

"See, what did I tell ya? He _loves _you!" TenTen squealed.

"Thanks guys. Neji-niichan, Tennie, Lee-kun. Thank you," Hinata smiled, blushing at the thought that she had just kissed her team-mate, best friend, and possibly crush, on the cheek.

"Well, we'll see you around Hina-chan!" TenTen grinned, as Neji pushed them out the door with a groan, as Lee kept on yelping at the

"Youthful Hyuuga's training in the snow, on such a youthful snowing day!".

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~** SQUEEEEEEEEE! I love this pairing… KibaHina, for those who … yeah, you probably knew that anyway!! Slight ShinoHina I guess, and NejiTen, a smidgen of it!

So that was Team 8 buying their Christmas tree, now the second Team to have bought theirs…  
Oh Jashin, still got Team 10, Team Gai, Suna Siblings and Akatsuki… (gulp) …


	3. Chapter 3 Team 10

**Christmas Tree Mania … Team 10.**

"Bah… Troublesome,"

"You sound like Scrooge!" Chouji grinned

"Shurrup!" the Nara leant his head on the Christmas Tree he had just bought, before withdrawing his head with a few choice swear words.

"That's what you get for doing that, Shika-kun!" Ino chirped merrily, as Chouji laughed at the newly proclaimed 'Scrooge'.

"Come on, Shikamaru, no complaining," Asuma agreed, joining the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.  
Shikamaru arched an eyebrow and stared up at the sky.

That was until someone opened their window, and snow fell onto his face. Shikamaru spluttered, choking the on the snow and turned to glare at who had opened their window. Anko stood in the window, grinning sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry maggot. Don't look up, next time!" she laughed, before moving away from the window.

"Shikamaru, let me get that snow out of your hair!" Ino smiled, her fingers going to his hair tie.  
"INO!" he shouted, glaring at the blonde team-mate. She stepped back, shocked.

"Sorry, Shikamaru… I just wanted to help a fellow team-mate…" she turned to sob dramatically into Chouji's shoulder.  
The Nara heaved a huge sigh. "Look, Ino, I'm really sor-"

"Apology accepted!" Ino squealed, bouncing off after Asuma.

Their sensei, unlike the others, had been sensible and brought a big sleigh, to carry four trees. He pulled it along too, bless him.

The two males of Team 10 blinked their eyes at Ino's … Well, there was no way to describe it: Ino Yamanaka was a strange one.

"You know, this party is going to have dancing. Are you not gonna go again?" Chouji grinned at his best friend.

"Probably. I don't enjoy danc-"

"Nara Shikamaru, did I, Yamanaka Ino, just hear you tell our dear friend, Chouji Akimichi, that you aren't going to the Christmas Eve party, hosted by our Hokage, Tsunade?" a murderous aura appeared abruptly behind the Shadow User, who, for once in his life, gulped in pure fear of the blonde.

"Nothing, Ino…"  
"Good, cause me and Chouji are going to yours to get ready, then I will drag you to the party, beaten or un-beaten. But I will leave that up to you!"

* * *

After walking past the Akimichi Compound, and stopping in for Christmas nibbles - they were bursting with food now - the duo, since Asuma had spotted Kurenai with a tree, and ran to help her, trotted on.

"You know, this tree isn't half as heavy as I thought it was!" Ino commented, carrying hers carefully.

"Hmm." the genius was off in his dream world, gazing up at the clouds.  
"Sh-"

Shikamaru fell backwards, having bumped into a frozen solid thing, he now sat on his tree.  
"Bah, troublesome tree, what the hell did I walk into?" he grumbled, glancing up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Shikamaru-kun! We didn't think our snowman would hurt people!" Hinata's voice gasped.

Shikamaru was heaved up by two warm hands and patted on the shoulder.  
"S'alright, Hina-hime, Shika here was day-dreaming, ain't that right?" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, s'fine Hinata-chan, no harm done," Shikamaru agreed, as Hinata watched him worried.

"Well, we'll be off! Have fun you two!" Ino chirped, after sorting out Hinata's hat and scarf.

Shikamaru trotted off after his team-mate, who was wearing a red coat with white fur round the hood, and black trousers.

"You look really Christmas-y, Ino," he smirked.  
"Thank you, Shika-kun!" Ino grinned, "And did you hear Kiba? He called Hina-chan, Hina-_hime_! 'Pparently, he only does that in private! Do you reckon he's fine with everyone knowing that he likes our little Hyuuga sweetie?"

"Kiba likes Hinata?"  
"Oh, Shikamaru, do keep up!" Ino whined, frowning a little at the Nara.

* * *

"Well, I'll see ya Christmas Eve, Shika-kun!" Ino grinned, standing on her doorstep.

Shikamaru eyed her warily. She hadn't stopped grinning and giggling since they walked through her gate.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve… party… dancing… Great!" he said, with mock enthusiasm.

"There, I knew you would feel the excitement soon! Now then," her blue eyes darted skywards, before holding Shikamaru's brown ones evenly.

Shikamaru followed the quick darting movement, and glanced up too. Mistletoe hung from the porch.

"Troublesome…" he sighed, half-glaring at Ino. "How many others have you trapped with this?"  
"… Truthly, you'll be the first person I got under the mistletoe." Ino giggled sheepishly at his surprised look. "Just cause I date a few guys, doesn't mean I kiss all of them!"

Shikamaru nodded at her defensive sentence. He sighed, and cupped her chin, as her blue eyes widened. \

"Once, okay?" he breathed, before closing the gap between them.

Her lips were slightly warmer than he expected, and tasted like ginger, from the Akimichi nibbles they had just eaten. She wrapped her arms round his neck, as the kiss continued, getting deeper and harder. He picked her up slightly, her toes just touching the floor, until the door swung open.

The two jumped apart, and stared at the interrupter.

Inoichi was glaring. And I mean _glaring _at Shikamaru.

"Ino, inside please."  
"Dad, come on! It's mistletoe! You and mum did worse this morning!" Ino snapped, crossing her arms and jutting her right hip out. Inoichi gawped at his daughter, then shook his head.

"Well, you both may as well come in. Your parents are both here, Shikamaru," the elder Yamanaka moved out the doorway, allowing the two shinobi to enter.

Yoshino and Shikaku were talking to Ino's mum, when the two entered, both carrying Christmas Tree's.

"Oh, darling, by the fireplace, please!" Ino obeyed her mum, placing her tree in the red pot by the fireplace, unwrapping it from it's netting. The branches sprung out, free of their ropes and happy.

"Shikamaru… Why does ours look like it has been through a shredder?" Yoshino asked, eyeing her tree.  
"He bumped into a snowman and fell down onto the tree," Ino chipped in helpfully, as Shikamaru opened his mouth.

"A snowman?! Could you not _see_ where you were going?"  
"He was day-dreaming, you know, about what to get you for Christmas!" Ino saved him again.

Shikamaru glared at her, before Yoshino hugged him happily.  
"You were? Oh, dear, I don't mind that!"

"Son… Are you seriously trying to show me up on Christmas Day?!" Shikaku exclaimed. His son just smirked happily, and beckoned Ino to his side.

He leant in to whisper in her ear."You got me into this, you're helping me get her something,"  
"Me and Shikamaru are going upstairs! Not like that Daddy, that's disgusting!" Ino mimed throwing up at her father's angry look.

* * *

Upstairs, Shikamaru was stretched out on Ino's bed, while the owner of the bed sat cross-legged on the floor, putting various photos of Yoshino and her friends and family into a photo album.

"Thanks for doing this Ino," Shikamaru sighed, one arm over his eyes.

"You know this comes at a cost, that both you and Cho have to pay, right?"Shikamaru removed his arm, sat up and blinked at the blonde mastermind.

"What?"  
"Yeah, the party is fancy dress, Christmas style. I already have our outfits!" Ino smiled. Shikamaru groaned.

"What's mine, and what's Cho's?"  
"You are going as Rudolph the Red-Nose-Reindeer, and Chouji is going as a snowman!"

Shikamaru almost, very nearly, cried. Proper tears.

"Can't I just give you another kiss?!"  
"Depends how good it was!"Shikamaru practically leapt off the bed and into Ino, crushing her between the floor and his well-toned body, kissing her fervently.

"No. You are still going as a reindeer. I was messing around, I didn't think you would actually try and kiss your way out of this!" Ino laughed, as Shikamaru sat up.

"Urgh, you are on troublesome woman. Here, let's wrap up this photo album, then I can try on this costume," Shikamaru sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out of this. At least he tried, unlike Chouji.

* * *

After wrapping up the present, in sparkly silver paper, Shikamaru and Ino were covered in silver glitter. Well… Shikamaru's clothes were. But he was in a reindeer suit.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing with that camera?" he asked, scared completely, his bottom lip trembling, pushing his two front hooves together, as Ino turned with an evil grin.

"Nothing at all, dear little Shika-kun," she cooed, raising the camera up to her blue eye.

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~** Ah, I love Shikamaru. Anywho, yes this one is shorter, but calm yourself, my darling people. This isn't the last of the Christmas Tree Mania, it just might take a while for me to upload it all… My laptop decided to delete select few of my stuff.

But I hope you are enjoying reading this, there was a smidgen of ShikaIno, so yeah.

Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!


	4. Chapter 4 Team Suna

**Christmas Tree Mania - Team SUNA!**

"I want…" Kankurou ran around the Christmas store, filled with trees that had just been brought over from Konoha. "Temari! I don't know which one!"

His older sister rolled her eyes at his whine. "Choose one."

"I don't -"

"Kankurou." Gaara interrupted the second whine, arms folded across his chest, and his eyes closed.  
The brunette made a childish gesture, but never the less looked for the best tree he could find.

"I found it!" he jumped with glee, grabbed Temari and Gaara and started dragging them over towards the tree he wanted.

"Kankurou, I think that family has claimed it already." Temari stated, eyeing the couple and their eight children.

"… Are Suna people suddenly breeding like rabbits? How many kids do they want?" Kankurou sniped, narrowing his eyes at the littlest child, as she pulled on the tree's branches and giggled as she was showered by the spiky leaves.

"Let's go find another one." Temari offered.

"I want that one!" Kankurou stamped his foot and pouted, his face-paint crinkling up cutely.

"Kankurou."

"NO!" this time, the puppeteer jumped up and down, almost throwing a tantrum.

Temari was very aware of people staring at the Kazekage's brother as he screamed, jumped and shouted. An angry blush decorated her face, as she slapped Gaara's arm. "Do something!"

Gaara studied her. "Go and pay for the tree. Tell them it's the tallest one they have, and we will make our own transport back with it."

Temari left, but not before she giggled at Kankurou, who had attached himself affectionately to Gaara's leg and was rubbing his head against him, like a cat.

"Thanks, Gaara! You won't regret this!" he promised, clambering up. Gaara made a noise in the back of his throat, ignoring some startled cries, as sand gently moved the children away from Kankurou's tree, and cradled the Christmas tree that caused all this ruckus.

* * *

Three pairs of eyes stared at the tree critically. Heads tilted to the right.

"… It doesn't fit very well, does it." Kankurou criticised. Gaara and Temari both glared at him.

The tree was bent over to the right, the star swaying dangerously, and showering pine needles onto the floor below.

"What?"

Gaara sighed, and left the room.

"Idiot."

**

* * *

I imagine Kankurou to be a very childish person during the Christmas tree shopping; maybe I went a bit overboard… TEHE.**

**Review pwease.**


End file.
